The Ninja Marionette
by Rampag3
Summary: Naruto has been beaten for the last time awakening (mind my grammar) the characters of FNAF that have been sealed inside of him THIS IS A HAREM STORY
1. Chapter 1

**The Ninja Marionette.**

On the night of October the 10th it was the celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi ( 9 tailed fox.) Normally people would celebrate but a certain seven year old was running through the streets until he was chased to a dead end.

"We got you now DEMON" said one of the villagers

"This is for my sister/We shall finish what the fourth started" were things the villagers said to the young blond boy as they were cutting and stabbing him with a range of rusty kunais to broken metal pipes.

"P-p-p-pleas-s-s-e s-s-to-p-p" the boy whimpered

"Never Demon" said the villagers

They continued this till the boy was in a near death state until a dog and a cat ANBU showed up and knocked out all the villagers and took then to Ibiki. While Hiruzen (Third Hokage) took the boy to his compound and took care of him till he wakes.

"I am sorry Naruto" whispered Hiruzen to the boy while tear stains were on his face.

(-Mindscape-)

"Hello" Yelled the now dubbed Naruto

"Hello Child" said a voice, As Naruto turned around and saw a 'purple' figure with glowing white eyes and a yellow badge.

"Who are you" stuttered Naruto ( I cant really write in stuttering)

"H **e** i **s** t **h** e **P** u **r** p **l** e **g** u **y** " said a robotic voice

"The purple guy" said Naruto with a little bit of confidence

" **A** y **M** a **t** t **i** e" Said a robotic pirate voice

"Who are you" said Naruto

"O **u** r **n** a **m** e **s** a **r** e **Foxy/Bonnie/Chica a** n **d** **Freddy"** said the animatronics

"Oh ok, Is their anything else" said Naruto

" **Yes there is the other animatronics Such as the Toy ones, Balloon Boy and the Phantom Animatronics Young One" Said the Marionette**

"Well can you help we become a Ninja" Said Naruto with pleading eyes

"Yes we will child" Said the purple Guy

 **"Just be Prepared for A little Pain"**

(-Exit Mindscape-)

Naruto's young body starts to shake uncontrollably. Hiruzen lift's his head from the sleep he had to see the transformation. Naruto hair starts to get Golden with pale blonde, red, purple and brown streaks while his arms got small white stripes on his arms while one of his eyes turned black with a white dot in the middle. (Think of the marionette's eye) Naruto looked at Hiruzen and said.

"Hi Jiji" Said Naruto

"Naruto I am so sorry" said hiruzen

" It's alright Jiji" said Naruto

"Naruto how would you like me to train you in the art of the ninja" said Hiruzen

Naruto just stopped and clinged to Hiruzen and started saying Thank You over and over again


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: (Gender Bend Characters)**

(-5years later-) At the Academy

"Alright Students today is our Exam to see who becomes a ninja" said Irukia (Fem Iruka), All of a sudden the door flew open to reveal teenager of the height of 180cm instead of 160cm, with a leather jacket that has red and blue stripes on the arms with golden fingerless gloves, and the said person has white track suit bottoms with golden stripes on the sides but on the head is a black fedora with golden trimmings. He gave a note to Irukia.

"Alright class this is our new student that will be with us for the exam" said Irukia

"How is that fair Irukia-sensei" Said Kibya (Fem Kiba)

"Hokage's Orders Kibya" said Irukia. While Kibya just pouted

"Alright introduce yourself to the class" said Irukia

"My name is Naruto and I like scaring people with their greatest fear" said Naruto leaking KI (Killer Intent) towards the end.

"O-o-o-k-k, go sit next to Sasuki" said Irukia. Naruto nodded to this and sat next to Sasuki while she was thinking {He will give me strong Uchiha} all the silence was broken till the sound of a pink banshee shrieked yelling.

"What are you doing to MY Sasuki-chan" said the 'Banshee'

"Its just a seat" said Naruto calmly

"Well only I can sit next to SASUKI SO MOVE BAKA" said the 'Banshee'

" **Y** O **U** W **I** L **L** N **O** T **B** O **T** H **E** R **M** E **"** Naruto said in a mix of his the marionette and the purple guy's voice scaring the Banshee to Death.

"So we will start taking the written exam now" Said Irukia slightly freightend of Naruto.

(-After Written Exam-)

"Okay we will be taking the shuriken/kunai and Taijutsu Exam now"

Through all the students of the civilian families got 3:6 or 5:4 but the lowest for the clan heads was Shika (fem Shikamaru) with 7:8 and Sasuki with 9:9 but when Irukia asked Naruto to come up He got 10:10 suprising the class.

"Now for the Taijutsu Exam" said Irukia. The fights were disappointing for the civillian's but the clan's were a little more interesting until.

"Sasuki Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki please enter the ring" said Irukia

As they did they heard the word 'Haijime' but before anyone could say anything Naruto just simply winked with his black and white eye and Sasuki just blushed like a Tomato and just fainted.

"Uh Winner Naruto"

(-After Exam and Academy Finished-)

Naruto was walking out of the Academy and started walking to the Satarobi Clan Estate but along the way we came across a Dango stand while Konoha's Ice Queens (Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hana and Tsume) were having lunch but Naruto caught their eye they all had dfferent thoughts Dirty or Not they blushed when they saw him. Naruto saw this and decided to wink at them black and white eye making look away and blush crazy.

(-At the Satarobi Clan Estate-)

"Hey Jiji" Naruto yelled

"Hey Naruto how was your day at the academy" said Hiruzen

"It was good But I came across the 'Ice Queens' today they seem to take a interest of me" said Naruto with a smirk

Hiruzen Was Gobdropped as he congratulated Naruto at the accomplishment. Naruto said thank you and headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

(-At the Academy the next morning-)

Naruto walks through the class door to enter in same attire as he did yesterday while getting stares from all the females with lust he sat down next to Kibira while she contsintly getting glances from her 'future mate'. She continued this until Irukia came in to announce the teams.

"Alright I am proud to announce the teams so, Team 1 is …(No one cares), Team 7 connsists of Sasuki Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Choji Akamichi (Que fan girl scream). Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shika Nara and Ino Yamanka (I think) finally Team 10 since team 9 is still in roll so Team 10 connsists of Kibira Inuzuka, Shina Abrume(fem shino) and Naruto." That is all Irukia said before she left

A women walked in with beautiful brown eyes and has luscious brown hair reaching to the middle of her back while her jonin uniform shows the amazing hips she has and in a angelic voice "Team 10 your with me" while Kibira, Shina and Naruto followed her lead while Naruto's black and white eye is undressing her and having perverse thoughts of her under him moaning his name but Naruto quickly executed the thoughts. They arrive at Training Ground 19 they sit on different bench's.

"Alright its time to introduce ourself my name is Asumie (fem Asuma) my likes are a certain person and cooking, my dislikes are rapists and perverts and my dream is to have a family".

"My name is Kibira my likes are my dog Akamaru my dislikes are dislikes are perverts and my dreams are being clan head and having a family" saying the 'family' looking at Naruto.

"My name is Shina Abrume my likes are my bugs my dislikes are perverts and my dream is to become clanhead" 'and have a family with Naruto-kun' said/thought Shina.

"My name Naruto my likes are animatronics and pizza my dislikes are rapists and perverts my dream is to become Marionette Master" saying 'Marionette Master' with his black and white eye glowing dangerously.

'So I have a Dog Girl a Bug Addict and a Marionette' thought Asumie getting a little horny over when Naruto said 'Marionette Master'.

"Meet me by this Training ground at 9am straight tomorrow" said Asumie as she Sunshined away.

(-Jonin Lounge-)

Asumie sunshined into the lounge grabbing the attention of Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko with some other Jonin no one cares about.

"So what did you guys get" said Anko

"Well I got a Avenger, a Fangirl and a Person who eats all the time" said Kakashi

"I got a Shy Girl, a Lazy Girl like her Father and a Fan girl" said Kurenai

"I got a Dog girl a Bug addict and a Marionette" said Asumie

"Who's the Marionette" said Anko

"Naruto" said Asumie

"Really" said Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko


	4. Chapter 4

(-At the Training Ground-)

Naruto arrives at the training ground in a Black cloak with the kanji of 'Marionette' on the back, with a white t-shirt that has a image of a burnt marionette (fnaf 3 one) he is also wearing brown track suit bottoms that looks burnt up also wearing black fingerless gloves and red sneakers.

"What's up" he said to Kibira and Shina

"Hello Naruto-kun" they both said

"Morn'in Lassies" said Naruto in a cross between foxy's vice and his making both girls furiously blush and look away

"Hello my cute little genins" said Asumie appeared via sunshin

"Now this is for every team and you must get the bells from me" Asumiw said while showing 2 bells

"But sensei I one fails what would happen" said Kibira

"Well the one who doesn't get the bell must go back to the academy" said Asumie "Now the test begins" she said as she set the time on the clock as Kibira and Shina go hide while Naruto stays their looking bored

"You know that your supposed to hide right" said Asumie

 **"I know"** said Naruto absorbing the powers of Marionette

'What's going on' thought Asumie as Naruto just disappeared from vision like a illusion until she heard

 **"Marionette Style: Silent Cry"** said marionette/Naruto as tear stains (marionette ones) on his face started to leak water to flood the area next thing she knew she got uppercuts to the jaw every time she turned around

 **"NOW Shina"** said Naruto

Now that Shina unleashed her bugs Asumie chakra was getting draing she heard a certain Inuzuka female shout

 **"Fang over Fang"**

Asumie just managed to dodge a uppercut and a fang over fang with little amount of chakra that is drained until she found Naruto had the 2 bells until he passed them to Shina and Kibira and said "Now do we pass" said Naruto normally since he deactivated his Marionette powers only for his black and white eye to stop glowing.

"Well done for the team work you pass and you guys are officially Team 10" Asumie said until she poofed away to the Hokage.

(-Hokage Office-)

"So who passed" asked the elderly Hokage  
"Team 1-6 didn't pass" said the teacher's

"Team 7 passed Lord Hokage but barely" said Kakashi

"Team 8 passed Lord Hokage" said Kurenai

"Team 10 passed with flying colours Lord Hokage" said Asumie

"Well done your teams are the new generation of Ninja in Konoha" said Hiruzen


	5. Chapter 5

After the test Naruto went back to the Satarobi Clan Estate to go home and he fell asleep.

(-Mindscape-)

"Hello Foxy how are you today" said Naruto since Foxy was infront of him

 **" I am pretty good Matie what 'bout you"** said Foxy

" I am pretty good I am an offical genin now" said Naruto

 **"Well done mattie/lad"** said the animatronics

"Thanks" said Naruto

"Well my child there is no need to thank us we need to thank you for keeping us alive" said the purple guy resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Well I got to go now my sensei I probably gonna wake me up now" said Naruto fading away

(- Exiting the Mindscape-)

Asumie is walking into Naruto's room going to wake him up until she found him still asleep but she found it cute the way his white pupil was glowing under his eyelid but she still thought it was cute she started leaning in toward him but Naruto woke ujp rising but he leaned into Asumie but their lips connected but his instinct kicked in and he pinned her underneath him and started kissing and nipping at her neck causing her to moan while his hands caressed her hips and massaged her ass causing her to lean into him but he stopped and looked into her beautiful brown eyes and one more kiss until they broke apart and Asumie had a pleading look in her eye and all Naruto said was.

"Should we make this a one time thing or.." said Naruto

"I want their to be and 'us' Naruto" said Asumie

"Ok" said Naruto

(One lemon scene later. Sorry but I will write more later.)

(-5 hours later at the training field-)

"Were are they" said Shina until Asumie appeared with a smile on her face and Naruto appeared next to them also smiling

"Alright we hall get our missions now" said a cheerful Asumie

(-1 week later of D-RANK MISSIONS-)

"Alright shall their be any more d-rank missions" said Hiruzen

"Come on Jiji" whinned Naruto "Can't we get a higher rank please"

"Alright you will get a C rank, Bring the client in" said Hiruzen

Tazuna (the client) walks in stumbling with a bottle of sake in his hand

"I asksed fur Bodisgards not Ningas wannebes" slurred Tazuna

Naruto's marionette eye started glowing "So do you want to die or do you want to live" said Naruto scaring Tazuna

"Okay okay meet me by the North gate in 20 mins" said Tazuna

(-20 mins later-)

Tazuna, Kibira and Shina are waiting for their sensei and teammate (crush) until Asumie and Naruto appear via Sunshin with smiles on their face

"Alright let's go" said Asumie

(-40 mins later in the mission-)

Their was a puddle in the middle of the path Naruto found it suspicious because it hasn't rained in weeks but Naruto thought's came to a halt when two chains came out and cut up Asumie but Naruto used a theqnuiqe from the purple guy

 **"Springtrap Style: Trap arms"** said Naruto and him arms turned into spring traps ones and he grabbed the Demon brothers by the throat and started crushing them with immense strength shattering their neck bones. Asumie came out from behind the trees unharmed.

"What you think chunin like them can harm and destroy me" Asumie said innocently

Asumie walked up to her team that was next to Tazuna and said "Explain"

(-Explination of Gato and stuff like that-)

"I still think we should help" said Naruto

"How far is your house away from here Tazuna" said Kibira finally decided to speak up

"Not that far from here" said Tazuna

They kept walking until a massive blade came and hit a tree showing a female figure on it

"Hikari the Demoness of the Mist" said Asumie

"Asumie of Konoha's 12 guardians" said Hikari (fem Zabuza)

 **"Hidden in the Mist Jutsu"** said Hikari as thick mist rolled in blocking everyone's vision

"Kibira, Shina and Naruto protect Tazuna" said Asumie

 **"Nightmare style: Children's Dream"** Shouted Naruto as the clouds went red and the mist turned black

"What did you do" said Hikari

 **" I became your nightmare"** said Naruto as claws and razor sharp teeth were added to his body

Naruto started slashing and charging at Hikari cutting her

(-5 mins later-)

Hikari came out the mist as the clouds returned and the black mist retreated showing Naruto with Razor Sharp teeth and claws and glowing red eyes but they changed back to normal but Kibira and Shina felt Horny but Hikari had cuts all over her body but all of a sudden two senbons hit her neck and a 'Hunter-nin' took her away after saying thank you. Then they stopped and walked back to Tazuna's house


	6. Chapter 6

(-At Tazuna's House-)

It has been a couple of hours since the battle with Hikari and Tsunami has been treating them with her lovely cooking unfortunately Naruto was unconscious because he used to much of the Nightmare Power. Shina was in the middle of eating dinner but she thought this would be a good time with 'her' Naruto. She said 'Thank You' for the meal and walk's up to Naruto's Room and when Shina stumbles into the room and she can see his 'tent'. Shina walk's up to Naruto and slips his Black boxers with showing his 9 ½ inch member she slips his 'Katana" into her mouth enjoying the taste of his dick in her mouth. She is in heaven she heard him moan and she also felt his dick twitch inside her mouth and he came inside her mouth. She drank all of his delicious nectar. She took her cloths off revealing her young hour glass figure and c-cup tits. Shina stood over Naruto and slowly dropping herself on Naruto's rod feeling her hyem (Is that how you spell it) break, Shina whimpered a bit but Naruto woke up and he pinned Shina underneath him shocking her that he woke up but that thought was destroyed as he kept thrusting inside of Shina until she came multible, Naruto grunted as he came one last time inside of Shina. They both fall asleep in eachother

(-Next Morning-)

Shina woke up in Naruto's arms she smiled and snuggled into his chest

"So how is my beautiful ladybug this morning" said Naruto

"I am fine" said Shina blushing

"You do know I can take multiple wives because of my clan status.

(-Down stairs-)

Asumie and Kibira are eating breakfast until Naruto and Shina came down with smiles on their faces but Inari comes out and says.

"Why do you try and help us you don't know the feeling of loss"

Naruto snapped as the purple guy figure started coming above Naruto as his Marionette eye was glowing dangerously as he yelled

 **"How would I know, HOW WOULD I KNOW, HAVE YOU EVER HAD A VILLAGE TORTURE YOU AND HATE YOU HAVE YOU EVER BEEN ALONE WITHOUT PARENTS SO I SUGGEST IN STEAD OF BITCH'N BE GREATFUL O** F what you have" said Naruto as he walked out the front door.

"Was it really that bad Asumie/Sensei" said Tsunami, Kibira and Shina

"No it was worse" Said Asumie

(-Outside in the forest-)

Naruto fell asleep while he was outside.

"Excuse me you will catch a cold if you stay out here" said a mysterious girl (yes their will be a fem Haku)

"Sorry I don't catch colds" said Naruto Coldly

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you" said the girl

"Sorry I am just stressed" said Naruto

"It's alright I am Haku by the way" said Haku

"That is a lovely name for a flower such as yourself my name is Naruto" said Naruto

"Thank you but I must go to take care and heal my friend over some injuries" said Haku walking away

"Oh and tell Hikari I said see you next time" sa


	7. Chapter 7

(-1 week later at the bridge-)

Tazuna, Asumie, Shina and Kibira are all walking to the bridge but all the workers seem to be half alive Tazuna quickly rushed to his friends and asked what happened but all they got was them weakly saying 'Demon' they didn't get it until a thick mist rolled in and a familiar voice said "Remember me".

(-At the Family House-)

Two 'Samurai' came into the house walking around till they found tsunami and started dragging her out until one of the 'Samurai' heard something being ripped open so he turned around to face his partner ripped open from the waist up he set his eyes on Naruto with clawed metal hands dripping with blood he put his sword to Tsunami's neck and said.

"Back off or ill slit her throat" said the 'Samurai'

Naruto just laughed (Nightmare Fredbear's laugh in FNAF 4) while his Marionette eye just glowed and Naruto teleported behind the 'Samurai' sticking his clawed hands in his head then removing them and catching Tsunami as she fainted at the sight of Naruto doing that. He just turned to Inari who just watched the event and said

 **"Round up the Villagers to fight back"** said Naruto as he just teleported to the bridge after putting Tsunami in her bed

(-Back at the Bridge-)

Hikari has been fighting Asumie for about 30 mins and Asumie is getting extremely tired until they heard metal foot steps and a bone shattering laugh they both turned to the sound and found Naruto with metal clawed feet and hands with knife/teeth on his stomach with a golden t-shirt and shorts that are ripped showing his body and 3 rows of razor sharp teeth in his mouth and top and bottom and to top it off he is also wearing a purple tie and hat with his red eye (nightmare eye) and marionette eye glowing furiously.

 **"What I miss"** said Naruto/Nightmare Fredbear

"You" said Hikari

 **"Oh so you missed me good, hahahaha well lets start this 'Nightmare Style: Nightmare strike"** said Naruto

(Music - I will not bow - Breaking Benjamin)

All Hikari could do was try and block the attacks but they were all in random combination she couldn't block any of them since they were coming in all directions from Uppercuts to Knife Strikes and this went on for a minute until they heard a smash and Kibira and Shina were dragging a Mask less Haku out the **ice mirror jutsu**

"Well, well, well it seems the so called Demoness couldn't handle a bunch of squirts" said a voice revealing it was Gato with and army of thugs to 'Samurai'

"Well men kill all the males and take the females for fun" said Gato

 **"I don't think so"** said Naruto

"And why not just because you a couple of knives and claws does not mean your invincible" said Gato

 **"But you could barely scratch me"** said Naruto

"And why is that" said Gato

 **"Because of this"** said Naruto as The Nightmare Animatronics materialized next to Naruto

 **"Because of us"** they said

"Attack men" said Gato

(-To violent for any ages to see-)

on the bridge of guts and blood everywhere

"Please spare me ill give you money or women just please don't kill me" pleaded Gato

 **"NO"** said Naruto as he ripped Gato's head off

(-1 week later-)

Team 10 is leaving the land of waves while Hikari and Haku stay to defend it

"so what will we call the bridge called grampa" said Inari

"How about the Nightmare bridge of Naruto" said Tazuna

everyone nodded at this

(-Back at Konoha-)

"So that's what happened during the mission" said Hiruzen looking at his daughter as she gave a nod meaning yes

"Well you get A-ranked pay so well done team 10" said Hiruzen dismissing them

(-Walking back to the Saturobi Clan Estate-)

Naruto accidently walked into Sasuki causing her to fall down and Naruto attempted to help her up but all Sasuki said was

"I don't need help from a clanless moron" said Sasuki

Naruto just walked away after Sasuki said the but Sasuki never realized how much that actually hurt Naruto since he never had a clan or parents. So instead of walking back to the Clan Estate Naruto headed towards the training grounds.

(-At Training Grounds 44-)

Naruto was in his Nightmare Fredbear mode just smashing and destroying tees and anything around him until there was just a massive circle around Naruto that has destroyed trees rocks and some other things

"What the hell happened here" said multiple voices but Naruto remembered them as Anko Mitraishi, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi and Asumie Saturobi. Naruto just blended into the shadows while they came where he was.

"How did this to my training ground" said Anko

"Anko it inst your Training Ground" said Kurenai

"Kurenai has a point, Anko" said Asumie

"Wait someone is here" said Kakashi

 **"HAHAHAHA well someone found me"** said a robotic voice Asumie remembered to well

"Naruto" said Asumie

Naruto came from the shadows showing his Nightmare glory

 **"What's up"** said Naruto

"Did you do this" said a pissed off Anko

 **"Yeah I did"** said Naruto as he teleported to his room

"GOD DAMN IT" said Anko

(- Back with Naruto in his mindscape while sleeping-)

"Hey guys whats up" said Naruto

 **"We have been good Naruto" said the Marionette**

"So what do you guys need to talk about" said Naruto

"Well child we need to train you in our different abilities" said Purple Guy

"Ok" said Naruto

 **Freddy- moving around faster in the shadow**

 **Bonnie- teleport in different rooms he has been in before**

 **Chica- able to tell if something has poison**

 **Foxy- extra speed**

 **T Freddy- siren voice**

 **T Bonnie- extra jump height**

 **T Chica- make people hallucinate**

 **Mangle- climb on ceilings without chakra**

 **Marionette- pass through walls**

 **Balloon Boy- make people eye sight become dark**

 **Springtrap- have a death grip**

 **P Freddy- make people go deaf**

 **P Chica- travel through TV**

 **P Balloon Boy- can posses people**

 **P Foxy- leap great distances**

 **N Freddy- have fredlings distract people**

 **N Bonnie- a mouth that can rip a persons head off**

 **N Chica- distract people the the N cupcake**

 **N Foxy- appear through any door way**

 **N Fredbear- have extra claws and teeth**

 **Nightmare- ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys Rampag3 here and this is my first note but I want to thank** ** _eggers_** **on the idea of giving Nightmares abilites to show people their greatest fears. Rampag3 out**

 **Harem:**

 **Asumie (fem Asuma), Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, Shizune, Shina (fem Shino), Kibira (fem Kiba), Shika (fem Shikamaru), Sasuki (fem Sasuke), Queen B (fem Killer Bee), Karui, Samui, Yugito, Konan, Mei, Yaghera (fem Yagura), Orika (fem Orochimaru), Gaia (fem Gaara), Shion and Koyuki**

At Training Ground 10 at around 9:30 am Asumie called for a Team meeting at 9 but Naruto has not arrived and they have waited for him

"Were is Naruto" said Kibira

"I am right here" said Naruto appearing out the shadow's winking at Asumie and Shina while they blush thinking of they last night activity's

"Ok now we have another mission" said Asumie

"Cool" said all three genins

(-At the Hokage's office-)

"Well Asumie you and your team is to assist the Actor Yukie to the land of snow" said Hiruzen

"Yes Hokage" said Asumie

(-You now the rest at the movies but instead Naruto doesn't yell and the team is replaced.-)

They walk out the Cinema

"What did you think of the movie team" said Asumie

"It was good" said Kibira

"Good" said Shina

"Meh" Naruto grumbled

"Why was it Meh Naruto" said Asumie

"I prefer horror movies" said Naruto

Shina was about to say something to Naruto until the 'Princess' rode past on a horse while black armoured samurai chased her

"Shina and Kibira get the Samurai Naruto protect the Princess" said Asumie

Naruto just disappeared in the shadows and reappeared next to the Princess as she is near a river as her horse is drinking the water

"Hello their" said Naruto calmly

She said nothing but walk towards her horse

"So you don't like talking" said Naruto

She just got on the horse and walked away while riding it

(-At the Bar later-)

Naruto walks in to see 'Yukie' drink away he takes a seat by her and asks the bar tender the strongest drink he has

"You can hold you liquor down pretty well" said a drunken 'Yukie'

"Hmmn" said Naruto

"How about I show you a time of your life" said a 'horny' 'Yukie'

Naruto just looks at her with a blank expression

"Yukie we have to go" said Sandayu bursting through the bar doors

"Why it's a waste of time" said 'Yukie'

"Because no-one can play the princess better than you" said Sandayu

Naruto just stared at 'Yukie' with his Marionette eye that just knocked her out unconscious Naruto slung her over his shoulders and said

"Lead the way" said Naruto

They had a 30 minute walk to the ship now onto the next day (Sorry but you can imagine it when ever I skip something you can tell me if you want me to write it or skip it.)

'Yukie' woke up feeling like the bed is rocking so she got up and looked only to see she was on the ship.

(To Naruto)

He woke up in his room only to start hearing a low screeching he turned only for him to see his Fredlings (Midget things in FNAF 4) he started petting all 3 of them earning a mechanical purr of some sort.

"Well maybe I should try to understand 'Yukie' " said Naruto when he started playing a songs for him to sing to.

 **(Not Here All Night DA games.)**

Hello, hello, welcome to your first night,_

In the place where the pizza is hot and the fun brings light.

_Now you saw us in the local news,_

What made your thought presume, this was the job for you,

what will you do?!

_between 12am and the break of dawn,

_The toys start to glitch from when they power on._

You got your cameras and your flashlight what more is there to need,_

Just be quick, just be ready

for their pretty scaryyy_

Just be very very wary as the night goes on,_I maybe there at the beginning, but not for long,_

I've pre-recorded messages to keep you aliiive

_Cus I'm The phone guy, I'm here to take the care and the fear,

_But once the time ends near, I will not be here,_

Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring,

these are all the rules I bring,_

There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive

_I'm the phone guy, tick tock,

watch the hours on the clock,

Time has arisen to be careful of decisions

You make, I am the phone guy!_ Yes I am, the phone guy!a

Hey hey how ya doin? Now the first night was fine,

But here's a deep dark warning for the future up ahead so divine,

Now you see the pirate cove is a blare, just keep an eye on the guy and you will be prepared,

Now the rest of the bunch, well I'm not too sure,

Because the next thing you know they're outside your door,

So don't forget my simple methods and just use your lights,

Before they take your body and they leave you to die

Be veery veery warey that the battery drains

so preserve your only tools and your life remains,

Keep the light shining bright for the final niiiight!

Cus I'm The phone guy, I'm here to take the care and the fear,

But once the time ends near, I will not be here,

Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring,

these are all the rules I bring,

There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive

I'm the phone guy, tick tock, watch the hours on the clock,

Time has arisen to be careful of decisions

You make, I am the phone guy! Yes I am, the phone guy!

He-hey there dude, glad you're back

_The last security guard just couldn't pick up the slack,

_So now you're the new guy picking up the job,

_So just please understand this nightmare never stops,

_So we build it up from scratch, taking the crap, taking the stuff that wouldn't _work,_

Cus we all know all the broken stuff just makes you go berserk

To add suspension, the tension in this attraction,_

Check the vents for your protection, from the broken down hallucinations.

_In the past they said that they stuffed you in a suit,_

You know the cover up story sounds kinda cute,_

Just remember now that everything's gonna be fine,_

Because you're darkest thoughts are all in your mind_

Now before I leave I just remembered we found a toy,

_A freaking robot with brains, oh what a joy._

So I'll pass you recordings of the original voice,_

See he'll never leave you bee, so just listen, you don't have a choice

_Take what you have learned and become the master,_Then you'll be safe, when I'm not around!

Cus I'm The phone guy, I'm here to take the care and the fear,_

But once the time ends near, I will not be here,_

Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring,

these are all the rules I bring,_

There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive

_I'm the phone guy, tick tock,

watch the hours on the clock,

Time has arisen to be careful of decisions

You make, I am the phone guy!

Cus I'm The Phone Guy!

 **(Song ends)**

"Sighhhhhhhhhhh" sighed Naruto thinking what will happen next on the mission

…..

 **Im sorry for not uploading and updating you guys but I have to thank the help.**

0zeroomegaouroboros

08-06-2015

Bionic Exorcist

07-26-2015

Blaze wolf alpha

07-31-2015

ButterTARDIS36

07-24-2015

Cbscbs

08-18-2015

Darth Siren

07-24-2015

Dinok79

08-07-2015

DragonofEnternalSleep

08-20-2015

FoxLordDeath

07-24-2015

Hades god of the dead

09-10-2015

Haseo243

08-09-2015

Lightning-Kinkaku

08-13-2015

Mkthewolf

08-15-2015

Mydoginasweater

08-16-2015

Nick son of Apollo

07-24-2015

Onishin Tsukitenshi

08-17-2015

Shadowflame8787

09-13-2015

Shadowwolf590

08-29-2015

Shiny Oshawott King

09-03-2015

Spirit rune

07-24-2015

Stallion6 of Deviantart

08-14-2015

Tensa-Zangetsu102

07-24-2015

The Betrayed Assassin

07-29-2015

TheKidHokage

07-25-2015

Zanzar

08-20-2015

abyss the alicorn

09-03-2015

ardad95

07-29-2015

austin.

09-05-2015

crimson936

08-09-2015

dark115

08-09-2015

eggers

08-01-2015

jimmiemays

07-24-2015

joshuawaters59

08-05-2015

kirkmon

09-02-2015

knockbest01

08-08-2015

oleg212

07-27-2015

pinkiekeen

07-24-2015

the13thknight

07-27-2015

uscias

08-29-2015

vitojoseph4

You guys have been great. J


End file.
